equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
EQUESTRIA GUYS
EQUESTRIA GUYS is the thirty-sixth episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS 2: The Horsening", and is followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Great Appul War (PART 1)". It is a remake of "EQUESTRIA GIRLS", except with the characters having their genders inverted. Summary Elusive meets Dusk Shine at the Canterlot High School main lobby, and asks him on how did he ask Bradette out to the arcade, and Dusk replies that he had not done so. Elusive groans and runs off laughing. Dusk Shine asks Rainbow Dizzle and Butterscotch whether can they join him to play a multiplayer game of Sniper Duty 420, and Rainbow Dizzle complains that Dusk keeps hacking (and cheating) in their game. Butterscotch then floats away. Sunset Glare boasts to the three boys of using his "ultimate weapon" to conquer the world, but is crushed by a basketball. Applejack and Bubble Berry arrive; Applejack speaks backwards, while Bubble agrees and asks whether has anyone seen Elusive. Elusive meets Bradette and compliments about her beauty. In a post-credits scene, Butterscotch floats away to outer space. Features Characters The known given names for genderbent characters in this video are rendered in bold. * Elusive/'Male Rarity' * Dusk Shine/Male Twilight Sparkle * [[Bradette|'Bradette']]/Female Brad * [[Rainbow Dash|'Rainbow Dizzle']]/Male Rainbow Dash * Butterscotch/Male Fluttershy * Sunset Glare/Male Sunset Shimmer * Applejack/Male Applejack * Bubble Berry/Male Pinkie Pie * Sweetie Belle (as a pony) Locations * Canterlot High Music * "The Moon" (DuckTales) Credits Executive Producer - Elena Smithee Written by - Elena Smithee Music by - Elena Smithee Editing by - Elena Smithee Directed by - Elena Smithee As of April 1st, all future videos will feature these characters being manly men and exploding. Trivia * The opening and closing screens of this video have a heavy metal theme, in contrast against the usual, feminine and pop music-based "Equestria Girls" song used in other episodes. * "Genderbending" is inverting the gender or sex of an existing character, so males would be females, and females would be males, under such a scenario. For example, some episodes of the cartoon series "Adventure Time" are set in a alternate world where every character is gender-bent, so Finn and Jake (the main characters) would be Fionna and Cake. ** Within the FiM fandom, some fans had created genderbending scenarios, such as Trotsworth's fanart and Conner Cogworth's fanfic "On a Cross and an Arrow". ** As the (series-canon) names for the other gender-bent characters were not given, their commonly-used names in fanon and Derpibooru were used. * The vectors used for the genderbent characters were designed by JacquelinDreamz. * King Harkinian's laugh was used for Elusive's face at 0:12. * Sniper Duty 420 (Call of Duty) and "no-scope" (to fire a sniper rifle without zooming your view on an enemy) are references to the "MLG"/"Montage Parody" memes, which mock stereotypical shooting video-game players and certain youth subcultures. * The speech used by Sunset Gleam at 0:36 was quoted from Dr. Eggman in the Sonic Team's opening of the 2003 platform video-game Sonic Heroes, in which he boasts in a letter that he has developed "the ultimate weapon" that he will use in three days. ** "Muhahahaha!! Guess what, Sonic Heroes... I've finally developed the ultimate weapon! In three days, I'll conquer the world. Think you can stop me? Ahahahaha!!" * Applejack's backwards speech says "I am no longer associated with apples." * The credits' text use the same metal-themed font as used in the title screen. * Sweetie Belle can be seen at the end of the video as a screaming pony in outer space. Gallery Dusk.png|Male Twilight. Elusive.png|Male Rarity. Butterscotch.png|Male Fluttershy. Rainbow dizzle.png|Rainbow Dizzle. Sunset glare.png|Male Sunset Shimmer. Bubble berry.png|Male Pinkie Pie. Aj the man.png|Male Applejack. Bradette.png|Bradette. derelle.png|Sweetie Belle Derelle, floating in outer space. See also * Day of the Butter, another April 1st episode. Category:Episodes Category:Non-canon episodes